fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shana Branwen
Summary Shana Branwen is the heiress to the Branwen Family, and a minor character in Tales of the Red Wings. As the heiress to a noble mage house, she is incredibly gifted in the use of magic, and it is ultimately her father, Silas', goal to have her marry and have children with Lissa Evangelos in order to produce powerful offspring that can manipulate space and time with their respective magic crests. Though the Branwen and Evangelos families have made it very clear that neither magus has the option to refuse this eventual marriage, Shana genuinely loves Lissa, though her feelings are unreciprocated. This, combined with the harsh training her family puts her through, has led to very low self-esteem to the point of depression. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, 7-B with Summons Name: '''Shana Branwen '''Origin: Tales of the Red Wings Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Mage, Heiress to the Branwen Family Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Spatial Manipulation (Astrolabium allows Shana to manipulate space), Enhanced Senses (Astrolabium lets her see tiny details, down to individual cells and the mana particles in the air), Gravity Manipulation (Forced Aaron to the ground with a wave of her hand), Summoning (Can summon monsters using Astrolabium, including a giant centipede that can crawl on walls and spit acid), Levitation through bending space, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Manipulation (Capable of forming red swords made out of her own mana) 'Attack Potency: Small Town Level '''(Destroyed Alana Heartlily's ice shield with her summoned swords, and one-shot her sand snake), '''City Level with summons (Her centipede fought on par with a charged Aaron Aventus) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Aaron and was able to track his movements) Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Town Level, City Level for her summons (Her centipede survived attacks from Aaron) Stamina: Unknown Range: Hundreds of Meters with magic, up to Kilometers 'with Astrolabium (Its maximum range is the same as her vision) 'Standard Equipment: 'Her summons 'Intelligence: '''A skilled magus and a creative combatant who uses her many abilities to her advantage. '''Weaknesses: Astrolabium is straining on her eyes. Notable Attacks and Techniques Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. * '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. * '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. * '''Doublecasting: '''By using multiple magic circles at once, mages can combine the elements to cast more complex spells, such as Rime from Fire and Ice, Magma from Fire and Earth, and Heat from Fire and Wind. * '''Chaincasting: '''By forming a long-lasting magic circle, a mage can cast multiple spells of the same element in quick succession by rapidly changing the makeup of the magic circle. This can be combined with doublecasting if the mage in question is skilled enough. '''Summoned Swords: '''Glowing red swords made out of mana that Shana can summon at will. These swords can be created by the dozen and fired like projectiles, and were able to easily pierce through Alana's ice shield. '''Magic Crest - Astrolabium: '''Shana's Magic Crest, a powerful ability passed down through bloodlines. It manifests in her right eye as a red magic symbol that tints her eyes the same color. As one might expect from the name, it allows her to manipulate space with incredible finesse and is currently more developed than the Sundial crest that Lissa possesses. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''The first and most basic ability of the Astrolabium is that it allows Shana to see everything at an incredibly enhanced detail. She can see individual mana particles in the air, as well as discern separate cells by looking at a person. * '''Spatial Shield: '''By forming a crimson sphere of distorted space around her, Shana can cause most attacks to curve around her, provided that the attacks have vectors to their movement. * '''Pseudo-Flight: '''Shana can leap incredible distances by bending space, allowing her to seemingly push off of thin air and fly. * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''With a wave of her hand, Shana can change gravity, doing so in her fight against Aaron Aventus. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Deus Ex Cycle Category:Astiria Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 7